The War of the Roses
Note: This was written by a Qiming and may reflect bias. Also, some stuff isn't formal, but for roleplay and aesthetic purposes. The War of the Roses, also known as The Great Crusade, '''is an ongoing global conflict that broke out on December 31st, 2018 with war declarations by Senātus Populusque Rōmānus, Sui Generis Order, Union of Petram Powers, Union of Communist Nations, The Celtic Union, New BRICKS, The Rous Union of Minor Powers and The Ninth Symphony. The War is one of the largest wars ever fought, compassing 7 alliances holding most of the world's GP. Announcements and Events December 31st - January 1st: * Dismantling of All Treaties by SPQR * Declaration of War by SPQR against UPP, negotiations refused * Declaration of War by SPQR against BASIS * Call to arms by Union of Petramic Powers to UCN and New BRICKS, denouncing of SPQR * TNS declares war on SPQR following the declaration on BASIS * New BRICKS accepts call to arms and declares war on SPQR * UCN accepts call to arms and declares war on SPQR * TRUMP accepts call to arms and declares war on SPQR * TCU declares neutrality January 2nd: * Qiming and Taka mess up * Denouncing of the Taka-Qiming Statement * Ceasefire between BASIS and SPQR * SPQR is now open to negotiations January 3rd: * SPQR offers New BRICKS a chance to exit war * New BRICKS refuses * A wave of speeches by Rose January 6th: * Opening of the BRICKS-Duke, Brig-Duke, and Juice-Duke Theatres January 7th: * Declaration of War by TCU on the Rose Concordat January 8th: * Declaration of war by SGO on the Rose Concordat * TRUMP denounces SGO Early February: * GDI raids on Rose Concordat Members * Rose-GDI tensions increase February 17th: * The Election of UPP: ** Overlords: Sanders, abradyson ** Oligarchs: '''Lucius Madden, depose, Herc February 18th: * International outcry over elections, civil unrest in Rose Concordat * TCE dismantles NAP with UPP * SPQR ends relations with UPP * UCN stands with UPP * TRUMP stands with UPP February 19th: * SPQR United Front declare war on Taka * Greater Deseret joins SPQR * UCN declares neutrality * TCE declares neutrality * BASIS declares neutrality * SPQR declares Herc an enemy of the state * GDI accepts Tinoc February 22nd: * The Revolution of UPP * Union of Petram Powers splits in 2, with one Government under Herc, and another under SandertheRobber. * New BRICKS recognizes the Government under SandertheRobber and denounces the Government of Herc * UCN recognizes the Government under SandertheRobber and denounces the Government of Herc * TRUMP recognises the Government under SandertheRobber as the legitimate government of UPP. * GDI members declare war on a TCE member. * TCE declares war on GDI * TRUMP declares war on GDI February 23rd: * Election for the Monarch of UPP under Sander * GDI war ends with Austoria being annexed * TCU, TCE, TRUMP urge GDI to remove Tinoc February 24th: * GDI members declare war on a TCE member (again) * TCE declares war on GDI (again) * Rose Concordat declare war on GDI (again) * Peace deal is worked out; The Resolution of Estus * The Election of Sander as Monarch of UPP under Sander February 25th: * GDI violates the Resolution of Estus * New BRICKS declares war on GDI * TRUMP declares war on GDI * TCU says GDI is on thin ice * BASIS declares neutrality * TCE orders halt to war February 26th: * Nreic claims no fault * UCN declares neutrality Category:Wars